Garra's childhood
by BloodyRose Kain
Summary: Garra is a fragile child treated harshly by all the villagers the only thing keeping him innocent and sane are his memories of Her.
1. Voices

Garra clutched his head as he rocked back and forth trying to quiet the voices in his head. _Kill them. They don't love you so why let them live? They also look pretty tasty , when was the last time you ate? "_Please! Silence my parents they- they do so love me they … they just don't know how to show it, " Garra whimpered back. _They don't know how to show it? You say, then how do you explain the way they treat your siblings? Your family always looks so happy…when you're not around Garra. _"Please! Be quiet! I no longer wish to hear your cruel suggestions!" Garra stood up and ran out his room, down the stairs, and out the door.

The voices had started to talk more and more often and they said the same things all the time, _Kill them, eat them, they don't give a damn about you so kill them. _Garra refused to listen . A young seven year- old red-haired boy who couldn't even come close to describing love since he had never received any. He had been burden with a demon within him since birth. His father, the Kazekage, had been the one to do the deed and as long as Garra could remember he had always been shuddered by everyone in the Hidden Sand Village. His only friend was a teddy bear a young girl had once given him before she left the Village. The teddy bear was very dear to him, he never let anyone else touch it. Though no one else did dare touch it of fear of what Garra could do to them. Well Garra wasn't truly what everyone feared it was the demon sand that acted as his shield and sometimes as his weapon. Because of the sand Garra had never been physically wounded , just mentally. The sand acted on it's own so sneak attacks were futile, even with that obvious fact some ninjas still tried, ninjas from his very own village attacked making it hard for him to trust anybody.

Garra's eyes were starting to sting from holding back his tears. He was almost there, to his secret spot where the voices never spoke, just stayed hushed and let Garra rest in peace. _Garra going to mute us are you? But what about supper? As you run your stomach growls requesting a meal it will never receive, turn back I know two perfect candidates that could satisfy your hunger for blood. Turn back, Turn- _Garra reached the small tree house and started climbing immediately . He could still hear the voices but just barely and once he was inside the tree house they'd be gone for as long as he stayed in there. And they were wrong he had a secret lunchbox hidden under a pillow that a young boy had offered him in exchange for his life just yesterday when he had once more made a failed attempt to play with the village's kids. He had gone chasing after them offering to let them play with his ball after their ball had been flatted by a chubby boy , who had tripped and fallen on it.

_The children had been teasing the large boy unaware Garra was watching them from high above a tree trying to come up with something to say to them when he realized they needed a ball to continue their game. This was his chance to play with them or to at least be useful to them. Garra had let his ball fall first to see the kids' reactions. The kids were going from teasing to bulling when they heard a loud boing! The children all turned around in time to see a mysterious ball bounce then roll towards them. The children all had questioning / frighten expressions. Their faces all turned pale, their eyes became enormous , and their heads started sweating like crazy at the sight of Garra hovering down the tree with his sand. All the children ran away instantly the poor chubby boy falling again as he was pushed and shoved as stronger and more athletic children sped away not even looking back once. Garra had run up to the poor defend less young boy who was staring at him as if he was the devil itself coming to drag him to hell. "Are you ok?" Garra asked with a shy smile on his face as he stretched out his hand to the chubby boy. The chubby boy stared at the out stretched hand as though it was a venomous snake waiting to strike him. Garra continued to smile sweetly to the frightened boy while his heart started to race the boy was hesitating but maybe he would take his hand and let him help him up. The chubby boy stuck out his hand Garra followed his arm with his eyes to see the boy's trembling hand pointing over to the bench a couple yards away._

"_My lunch box," the boy stated. "It's lying on that bench." Garra nodded unsure why the boy was telling him this. Did he want to have supper together? Garra was hungry. "Y- you can have it, but please let me-let me go!" the boy nearly sobbed at the end of his plea. Garra turned his face back to the boy lying on the ground to see he wasn't there anymore. Garra looked up and noticed the chubby boy was already across the field. He must be training to be a ninja. _

Garra started to tremble the boy had run off. He should've known that was going to happen, but he could never stop himself from hoping. He didn't have any friends and maybe he wouldn't care if he didn't see everyday the smiling faces of the village's kids as they played together. He envied them, they didn't have to suffer everyday of their life and he was relived they didn't, no one should have to feel the way he did. No one. The lunch box the boy had offered him, he hadn't been sure if he should've taken it, but it didn't seem the children would be coming back soon. So he took it and stashed it in his secret tree house. Now his stomach was bothering him, demanding food. Garra rarely, if ever, received presents. The lunchbox might've been an offering, but it was more then he had received in less then a month. He didn't want to eat it, but his stomach requested food and he had been denying it any nutrients all day and yesterday he had barely eaten any supper, due to the fact that their servant had found him eating left overs. She had shooed him away ruefully. Garra opened the lunch box and broke apart the two chopsticks packed in it and started to gobble it all. That's when he heard an explosion shaking the tree house violently. Garra dropped the almost finished lunchbox on the floor spilling a couple grains of rice. He hurried to the entry of the tree house only having to shield his eyes as sand and rocks came flying at him. As the sand started to settle Garra spotted two anbu ninjas. Oh please not again. The ninjas also noticed Garra one throwing a shurikin at him. Garra's eyes widened as the shurikin came closer. Just as the shurikin was a foot away Garra shut his eyes as tears threatened to appear. The sand became a shield and stopped the shurikin from hitting it intended destination…like always. Garra wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Please stop!" Garra yelled as a tear escaped his eye. The ninjas disappeared only to reappear in midair with bombs in both hands. Those weren't going to cause any damage, at least not to Garra, at least not sand did not try to stop the bombs. The bombs destroyed the tree house along with the better half of the tree. The two anbu ninjas stood in front of what was left of the burning tree. Suddenly they were wrapped in sand. The last thing they saw was the demon child walking out from the burning tree unharmed with a frightened expression his face before the sand crushed them to death.


	2. Memories of Her

Garra was shaking . He had forgotten to grab the lunch box. Garra started the long lonely walk back to his house, the house with the glaring eyes. Garra opened the door silently making sure that the hallway was clear. Garra climbed up the stairs with his head bowing down watching his tears hit the steps as he cried the lost of his lunchbox and his sanctuary. _Garra! You knew this would happen sooner or later. No one loves you or even gives a damn about you! And now your precious tree house is gone and now there's no where you can go to hide from us! _Garra sniffed, the voices were right, now that his tree house had been blown up there was no where for him to run, to get away from these horrible voices. Garra started to sob the voices would never leave him alone any more! Garra stumbled into his room ,as his tears started to blur his vision, slamming the door behind him. Garra fall on the floor wrapping his arms around his head. Now he had no place to call his own anymore.

Garra rocked back and fort in the corner of his room night had fallen and he couldn't - no wasn't allow to sleep. If he fell asleep the demon within him would take over and when he awoke the whole village would most likely be destroyed. A nap was a pleasure that he would never get to experience. Garra notice that his teddy bear was next to his bed. How long had it been there? Garra snatched the teddy bear and held it in his arms. Garra briefly noticed that a few rays of sunlight had gone through the blinds. Another night had come and gone. Garra stretched out his sore muscles it was early enough that maybe he could sneak into the kitchen and have some breakfast. During the few remaining hours of darkness his stomach had started bothering him. Garra was relieved to see that everyone was still asleep. Garra went to the fridge filled with so much happiness at the sight of the stocked fridge. Garra grabbed the milk pouring himself a glass of milk. He ,then, grabbed the bread and began eating his simple breakfast stuffing his mouth full only to gulp down milk after it. Garra wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His breakfast had satisfied his hunger Garra stood up and began putting everything back into the fridge when he realized someone else was at the kitchen's doorway. Garra turned around to see his older sister ,Temari, standing in the doorway, wearing her pajamas, which consisted of a plain faded red top and light gray bottoms, with a blank expression on her face. Obviously she was still waking up. Garra finished cleaning up and left the kitchen passing Temari on his way out. His eyes wided she had shivered as he had passed her.

Garra slipped on his sandals, opened the door, and left. He shouldn't be surprised but… She was his sister, shouldn't she by now not be afraid? Garra walked on through the streets surrounded by shops still not open. He passed very few people as walked. The world was getting more and more brighter as he walked on. Garra finally stopped he didn't need to look up to see he was standing in front of his burnt out hide out. He so desperately wanted to see the tree that hid his tree house in its branches and leaves. Garra raised his head to see the only remain of the tree was a small stub. Garra's eyes threatened to tear. He shook softly he had to stop crying, but could he not when his beloved tree house was gone? Shoulders started to trembling, Garra turned around and started running. If his old hide out was gone that just meant he would have to find a new one. With determination strong Garra started to run all over town looking for a new hideout.

Garra stopped suddenly as reality hit him. The tree house had been so special to him because he had built it with his one and only friend. Though now she was gone her memory was strongest at the tree house. Garra closed his trying to remember places they had spent time together. The strongest memory that came to him was the one of the two of together at his balcony gazing at the stars. He could recall that memory so detailed that it felt as if it had just happened yesterday. _There was a light breeze that felt nice on that hot summer's night. Garra was laid down with his arms under his head as the girl sat next to him sewing him a teddy bear, though at the time he hadn't known the teddy bear would become her good -bye present for him. Garra had glanced at her to have his breath taken away. Her face had the sweetest gentle smile with such caring eyes the breeze helping her raven black hair by gently playing with it as the full moon light illuminated her pale porcelain skin. If Garra could've had drawn it he was sure it would've been a masterpiece. The girl noticed Garra staring at her and her cheeks were suddenly lightly shaded in with a rosy pink. "Please why don't you just put your face an inch from my that would be less noticeable." Garra looked away embarrassed to be caught staring._

"_S-sorry" Garra apologized as he stared up at the star filled sky with the moon shaming all the stars with it's brightness._

_The girl smiled at him as she pulled on the string to break it. " I was only kidding I just don't like being watched as I try to sew. It makes me loose my concretion." _

_Garra glanced at her "Oh". There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The heavens tonight were the most beautiful he could recall seeing them. "It's probably really late now shouldn't you be heading back to your hotel?" Garra asked feeling disappointed that their evening would have to end._

"_You're right it's probably really late now and most likely if I go now there might be a good chance that I might be attacked by some drunk bastard and while trying to protect myself he might snatch this (the girl points to the bear) and he could ruin it making me furious and while in my blind anger I might end up killing the guy and then having to run away from this village for fear of capture; but because I'm just a kid who doesn't know many justsus I might end up being captured and knowing me I will, at least, kill half of the ninjas that come after me and so much my punishment will most likely be death. And all because you suggested I should leave." The girl took a exaggerated breath before flashing Garra a goofy smile. "Now wouldn't you just feel horrible?" _

_The girl had a point even if it was just an what if. Garra smiled at her "Okay stay" Now Garra would have company for the rest of the long beautiful night. They had spend the entire night outside when it had started to get a bit chilly Garra had gone in to grab some blankets and pillows. They had had short conservations but they easily had lost track of the topic and gone back to their sweet silence. Most of the night Garra spent gazing at the stars and the girl sewing. The two had sat up to watch dawn but while watching the sun destroy the shadows of the village the girl had fallen asleep with her arm out stretch toward the almost completed teddy bear. Garra didn't mean to stare at her again but she looked so peaceful sleeping she looked like an angel awake or asleep._

Garra had though that they would always be together, but what he hadn't realized until it was too late was that the teddy bear the girl had been working on, that now belonged to him as his most cherished object, had actually been an hourglass of their time together. When she had finished the teddy bear she had left. She had tried to make her leave as painless as she could for him spending her last day with him not wasting a moment. But even though the night had shadowed her face fairly well he could still see that she was happy about leaving. She had given him a huge bear hug taking his breath away. She had waved goodbye with an understanding smile on her face. It had taken Garra's will power not to break down while her figure still showed. He did break down when he had gotten to their tree house clutching the teddy bear against his chest. That night had been extremely dark the clouds had covered the stars and there had been no moon making his only true friend's leaving all the more the depressing.

_Garra closed his eyes for a moment he so badly wanted to cry his voice would crack if he made any attempt to speak. But there was no one that would comfort him no one to come and ask him why all of sudden he was trembling when it was so humid. The balcony of his room, it dawned on him, they had spent countless nights on it under the brilliant stars and the beautiful pale moon. Maybe that could be a place he could escape to when the hatred filled glares, the venomous threats and the murderous voices became too much. Garra for the first time that day smiled a sweet gentle smile that would've filled any elderly person with warmness. Garra now had a new sanctuary and just like the last one it had wonderful sweet memories of Her. _


	3. Sanctuary flaw

Garra gazed at the stars. The evenings were starting to become pleasant once more. The stars glittered and sparkled, scattered across the sky they were beautiful. Garra smiled to himself as he enjoyed the quiet evening. The past few days since he had decided that the balcony would be his new private place had been great. Or at least as great as it get having a demon inside you. Since he really didn't have much reason to leave his house he didn't. At day he spend noon watching the street below him and come up with plans to get food without being caught. The rest of the time he was lost in thought as he remembered the afternoons that he and Her would spend together.

They once hid behind crates of fruits and waited for an unsuspected pedestrian to walk by so they could scare the living shit out of them. Garra was opposed to the idea since everyone in the village was already deadly afraid of him, but she just seemed oblivious of that and had persuaded Garra into doing it. Every time it had been her turn she gave the people a start then they would just scowl her and keep on going. That gave her some satisfaction but not as much as the reactions Garra got. Every time Garra jumped out the people would practically have a heart attack and that would have her tumbling to the ground from laughing too hard at the people's reactions. Garra would try to apologize but the people would just run away from him. He would have felt extremely terrible, but he couldn't since she would just swing her arm around his neck and laugh while watching their victim running away like the devil himself was right behind them, which was partly true. Garra would look up at her shaking figure as she was laughing uncontrollable. When she would notice him staring at her with a bit of guilt she would smile wider and smack him in the back and say to do it again. Her being able to hit him always surprised him, but her hits were never ill will so he didn't mind, since he realized that was how she showed endearment. They had kept doing that until he jumped at one person who didn't run, but instead stood his ground and started swearing at Garra. Like usually Garra was feeling miserable and was about to run away crying until he felt an arm around his shoulders he looked down to realize he was being held in an embrace. Garra realized that she was hugging him. He looked at the her face and almost flinched. If looks could kill… That phrase suddenly popped into his head she was glaring daggers at the man. "Shut the fuck up" Garra eyes widened he had never heard such chilling words before they seemed to be dripping with venom. The only times he could remember hearing such hate filled words were when villagers were threatening him. Now he realize that the hate was being directed to the man.

The man glared at the girl his mouth in a snarl "Listen bitch that thing is a demon in a week you'll be dead if you keep hanging around it like that," He hissed at her before he decided to just chuck the remaining of his drink at her and turning quickly but not before flipping them off and walking away. Garra was shock the death stare had not been directed to him but- Garra turned his head as he felt his shoulder getting wet. Her head was bowed so he couldn't see her face but her bangs were dripping and she started trembling.

"Um are you okay?-"

She burst out laughing holding her stomach as she backed away. "Garra! Did you see that guy's face?" Garra stood there staring at her completely confused that man had just thrown his drink at her and she was…laughing? "What wrong? Oh that guy was a complete jackass! Calling you all those horrible names then calling you a demon! My! How can adults talk like that!" She placed her hands at her hips with a disapproving look on her face as she watched people hurrying off not wanting to be in her field of vision. She turned to Garra, but not with a look of anger or even hatred she looked at him with soft eyes and a caring smile, "Don't worry Garra-chan as long as I'm around I won't let any son of a bitch stain your innocence with harsh words " She grinned at him as she offered him her hand. "Come on it's almost lunch time and I promised to cook you something yummy!" She had told him as she pulled him foreword.

She had cooked him ramen which was okay not his favorite but it was food and he wasn't one to complain about especially if the person making the food was dripping juice from protecting him. Garra sighed she had been practically his mother at times and others his best friend but there was times she was just a sadist. She had used him to experiment her cooking and that had been torture. He shook his head as he looked back up at the stars no matter what he truly missed her she had stopped the pain he had inside himself and without her the pain was slowly coming back, like a band aide slowly starting to lose it's strength to stick. His eyes opened as he saw a wall of sand in front of him. Garra sat up trembling as he looked up to the roof across the street where a figure in black stood out against the starry sky. The figure threw another shuriken, that was deflected by the sand, before disappearing . Garrra gulped as he stood up and ran inside his room ducking under the covers realizing for the first time that his new sanctuary had a flaw.


End file.
